Furry Love Story
by Hound Warheart
Summary: I used Mythology for this category. Anyway this story follows two furry lovers who meet at a rave party. One has a dark history and the other with a troubled past. Please in enjoy this
1. The meet

**Well I got bored and I'll admit I'M A FURRY DEAL WITH IT. Plus I'm also a raver. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I am.**

* * *

 **Vert meets Esmeralda**

* * *

At a popular rave club furries of every species were dancing with the hottest song at the club. "Welcome to the club now, this is an emergency music is my galaxy" the song sang. As glow stick swingers swung their glow sticks to the song a lone Puma feline furry was sitting at the bar drinking beer. He placed his third glass of the night down and sighed. Not everyone knew this but on this day in a different country he had lost his best friend in the world. As he stared at his glass he felt a feminine presence behind him. "You know its not polite to stand behind someone" he said turning to find a sexy Tigress behind him. "You should be dancing Vert" she said. How do you know my name?" Vert asked cocking his eyebrows. "The glow stick staff spinner told me. He say's he misses his friend in the performances" The tigress said. Vert chuckled and got up. "Okay but first what's your name?" Vert asked following the Tigress to the center of the floor. "Esmeralda" the tigress said. Before Vert could do anything the current song finished as a pair of glow stick nun chucks were handed to him. "What song bra?" asked Verts friend who was a German Shepard furry. "How about 'Ravers Fantasy'" Vert said turning his sticks on. The Canine furry nodded at the DJ and Ravers Fantasy started playing.

(For best results with the movements please listen to the song with 'Furry Ravers Fantasy')

As the song started Vert slowly spun his nun chucks in a figure eight for twenty moves. Eric (Verts friend) started his after the twentieth eight and they both started the most up beat dance and movements ever. They spun around each other. They did hand stands with Eric being able to keep his staff spinning on his feet. The most complicated part came near the end were Vert had to swing one nun chuck and toss it at Eric who would catch it and toss it back. As the song neared the end Vert took the middle of the nun chuck and tossed it at Eric who caught it and tossed it back to Vert who caught it as well just as the song ended. There were cheers everywhere. Vert looked at Esmeralda and winked at her before saying "See you tomorrow."


	2. The Thrusday Rave

**Wow so many have visited this story I'm happy. Anyway tonight/todays songs that you will need to listen to are Move Your Body (you'll be to look under the furry rave edition of this song) and Colors Of The Rainbow. Well here... we... go.**

* * *

The Thursday Rave

* * *

Vert was standing outside the club waiting for Esmeralda. As he looked at his IPhone again and as he looked up a Saleen S7 pulled up to the side parking lot. "What the hell" he said as everyone in line and the bouncer looked at the super car. Vert walked over and Esmeralda stepped out of the car and giggled at Vert's blushing face. "Well are you going to escort me inside. I hear tonight's your solo run" she said linking arms with Vert. "Oh right of course" Vert said snapping out of it. He walked back into the club with Esmeralda to barrage of glow sticks. "I did better go get ready. If you want you come with me" Vert said heading towards the DJ stand. Esmeralda was right behind him as they entered the club dancers area.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Esmeralda asked as Vert put his dance clothes on.  
"About four years after the Black Hawk Down incident" Vert said remembering the dreadful day. "Anyway that's in the past. How do I look?"  
Esmeralda blushed at him. Vert was currently wearing a neon green shirt and cargo shorts and Adidas shoes with three glow sticks on his arms and legs. He also had a glow stick necklace. "I think you look cute in it" she finally said but blushed after hearing what she said. Vert laughed "I knew there was something I liked about you. Come on Its show time" Vert said heading back to the dance floor.

(You should start Move Your Body)

"Moveyourmindmind movebodybody Move your move your MOVE YOUR BODY" The song started. As the song started Vert was moving with lightning fast grace ding the hardest moves in ravers history. He made thirty fast flower patterns one right after another. He stopped his right hand and did a hand stand still doing the technique. He stood back up and finished out the first song with the largest flower pattern. As the song finished he grabbed both ends and bowed breathing heavily. There cheers everywhere. "I hope you all enjoyed that because the next you will be showing you true colors" he said.

(Next is Colors of the rainbow)

As the second song started Vert quickly ditched the glow sticks and grabbed a glow staff. As the 'Colors of the Rainbow' chorus started he was standing ready for it. As the first major beat hit he began spinning the staff. The staff was every color of the rainbow (no pun intended). He expertly moved back towards Esmeralda. He kept the staff spinning as he turned his head and kissed Esmeralda on the lips. The club gasped and Vert refocused on his spinning he threw it up and counted the spins to the song and as it finished he caught it and turned the staff off with a bow. Cheers went up again as he headed for the back area. As he walked past Esmeralda he quickly picked her up and carried her on his strong shoulder. He walked back to his changing room and placed her in the chair in front of the mirror. "Aww don't I get another kiss" Esmeralda pouted. Vert chuckled as he put his equipment away. "As soon as we are at my house. Because you are the love of my life. I'd do anything your you" he said taking her hand and kissing it. "And I love you Vert. Even though we just meet yesterday" Esmeralda said.

* * *

 **So there you go. I'm signing off and I hope you liked the chapter. The spins and techniques will be in your head with the song so that's how I do my techniques. Anyway see ya.**


End file.
